


Hunter's Delight

by HarperC23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: Gerard Argent finds a new use for the wolves, and boy does he take advantage of it. Gerard/Everyone SMUT FIC





	1. Chapter 1

AN:  **Hey guys and welcome to my Teen Wolf/Gerard Argent/Everyone NC-17 smut fics! Each chapter he is with someone new as well as some other hookups those will be listed in the chapter below!**

Summary: Basically just Gerard fucking the male members of the McCall/Hale pack

**CH 1-10 PAIRINGS:**

**Gerard/Derek**

**Gerard/Scott, Isaac/Mr. Lahey**

**Gerard/Jackson**

**Gerard/Stiles**

**Gerard/Isaac**

**Gerard/Liam**

**Gerard/Boyd**

**Gerard/Theo**

**Gerard/Aiden**

**Gerard/Ethan**

**HUNTER'S DELIGHT (CH.1: Derek Hale)**

It was as he was heading back [home](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13219961&chapter=1#) after fucking his own daughter several times that he heard it. A moan, a very familiar moan at that caused Peter to silently move towards the sound making sure he stayed hidden and once his eyes finally found the source he couldn't be more turned on in his life. There not twelve feet from the older man stood Gerard Argent completely naked, showing off the old mans impressive body fuck he even had a six pack. While impressive Peter was much more interested in the thick cock that had to be at least ten inches long that was currently thrusting in and out of none other than Peter's equally naked nephew Derek Hale who slurped on the cock like a pro.

"Fuck boy you're such a good little cock slut, I've missed that mouth and ass but now that I'm back I'm going to fuck you everywhere and anywhere I want, how does that sound slut?" Gerard growled as he forced his entire length out of Derek's mouth and holding the boy's head so he couldn't reach it

"Tell me whore, tell me what I want to hear" Gerard demanded while slapping Derek in the face before the boy whimpered and did what the man asked

"Fuck daddy you know I love this fucking cock, it's the best cock I've ever had and trust me I've had many, I can't wait to be fucked by you over and over again!" Derek moaned before the older man took him by [surprise](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13219961&chapter=1#) when he shoved all ten inches of his monster cock into the boy's mouth and thrust in and out at a rapid speed, bringing slurping and gagging sounds to fill the air and make the older man laugh

"Fucking slut you love that cock, loved it since the night you found Kate fucking your father and decided to get even little did you know it would lead to the best sex of your life." Gerard growled as he continued thrusting

Across from them Peter had removed his pants and was stroking his massive cock to both the sight of Gerard and Derek and the memories of watching Derek's father Ronan fucking his son girlfriend behind Derek's back, it was so hot but this was hotter and it was with his other hand that Peter had sent a text to Jackson letting him know he would be there soon to fuck him all night long.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum fucking swallow it whore!" Gerard yelled as he held Derek's head against his crotch and yelled Derek's throat displaying him swallowing whatever Gerard was giving him. Before Peter knew it Gerard had come back to reality and had pulled Derek to his feet, bending him over before kneeling down and getting eye level with his nephew's ass

"Tell me baby do you want me to eat you out?" Gerard asked taking a swipe of the wolf's hole with his tongue making the younger boy scream in pleasure

"Yes daddy please tongue fuck me!" Derek bellowed before screaming out as Gerard shoved his face inside his ass cheeks and began eating Derek out, the screams alone where enough to ensure Peter would fuck his nephew good and long when they got some time alone.

Several minutes passed before Derek had enough and was begging to be fucked leading to the muscular boy being bent over and the older man shoving all ten thick inches inside the younger man causing a scream of pure pleasure to be yelled out and echoed throughout the preserve.

"Fuck boy, you're just as tight as I remember!" Gerard growled as he grabbed Derek's [hair](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13219961&chapter=1#) and forced the boy up against the hunters chest

"Say it whore, say what you want" Gerard demanded while stroking Derek's cock making the boy whimper

"Fuck daddy fuck me hard and fast with your monster cock!" Derek squealed before shouting out as the older man pulled out before plowing inside the wolf which started the fasted fucking Peter had ever seen

"Fucking whore you love my cock!" Gerard shouted as he spanked Derek's ass

"Yeah daddy, you're cock is the best cock I've ever had!" Derek screamed the sounds of grunts and slapping skin soon followed

"Guess what whore? I'm going to fuck Scott tomorrow night, well he doesn't know it but we both know he will love it!" The old man whispered

"Fuck yeah he will but please daddy don't ever stop fucking me!" Derek growled as he was pulled up and held against a tree as Gerard entered him again and continued roughly fucking the boy

"Like that baby? Scream for me whore!" Gerard demanded never stopping his thrusts

It went on like that for over twenty minutes and five positions before Derek was screaming out as ropes of cum flew out of his cock.

"Fucking slut, best ass ever here it comes whore!" Gerard shouted cumming at the same time as Peter

When it was all over both men lay down next to each other smiling and kissing before Gerard's cock grew hard again.

"Look at that whore, ready for another round?" Gerard asked

"I'm ready for twenty" Derek said before riding the old man neither noticing Peter walking off with a hard on as he headed to Jackson's house.

**AN: Hey guys so there is the first chapter! What did you think? Chapter 2 should be out soon so please look out for it as well as several other stand alone Teen Wolf smut fics!**


	2. Gerard/Scott, Gerard/Liam/Derek

**AN: Hey guys and I am back with another chapter! I am loving writing this fic so updates will come faster than most. Also updates in[Put](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13219961&chapter=2/#) Me in Coach are happening this week with at least 4 updates planned so check those out!**

**CH 1-10 PAIRINGS:**

**Gerard/Derek**

**Gerard/Scott, Gerard/Liam/Derek**

**Gerard/Jackson**

**Gerard/Stiles**

**Gerard/Isaac**

**Gerard/Liam**

**Gerard/Boyd**

**Gerard/Theo**

**Gerard/Aiden**

**Gerard/Ethan**

**HUNTER'S DELIGHT (CH.2: Scott McCall and a Threesome at Derek's loft)**

How did he end up in this situation? Scott McCall couldn't honestly give you a reasonable answer but fuck if he wasn't thrilled to be in it as he sucked Gerard Argent's massive cock, the older man groaning above him.

"Such a good little cock sucker, you like that whore love sucking your girlfriend's grandfather off?" Gerard asked as he pulled Scott off his cock the wolf whining at the separation

"Fuck slut you want back on it, tell me how badly you've wanted it" Gerard growls as he stares at the golden eyes of the wolf who was inches away from his cock.

"You know how've bad I've wanted it daddy but fine, I masturbate every night fantasizing about this exact moment. I've fucked both your son and daughter several times and neither one of them compare to you, I want you as many times as I can get you so please daddy give me that" Scott's words were cut off by the massive cock ramming back down his throat the older man groaning in pleasure until finally he came, releasing load after load of jizz that Scott swallowed down with glee before getting up and bending over showing off his gorgeous bubble butt

"Fuck I can't wait any longer, fuck my Gerard, fuck me ALL NIGHT LONG!" Scott demanded as he grabbed the old man's hips and slammed is hole on the monster cock, both men screaming as half of the cock was quickly shoved up the wolf's ass.

"Fucking tight, so fucking tight you slut how about you fuck me instead, think you can oh fuck yeah you can!" Gerard said with a shit eating grin as Scott shoved his cock up and down the massive cock, screaming as his hole was stretched and filled to the brim as he picked up the pace

"Fuck daddy, I love this fucking cock, but I would love it even more if you helped out!"

The smirk on the boys face was taunting and it was obviously the right thing to do as it got Scott exactly what he wanted as Gerard fucked the boy faster than anyone had before, the sound of slapping skin and screams filling the room as Gerard maneuvered Scott through various positions in the three hours they fucked until finally both of them came one last time, Scott loving the warm cum that filled his ass.

"Fuck baby I have to go but when I get back I expect you naked on my bed" Gerard said before taking off out the door and driving across town to Derek's loft where he parked and ran up the stairs making it through the open door and freezing at the sight that greeted him.

The totally naked was Derek with an equally naked boy he recognized at Scott's beta Liam Dunbar who was currently sucking Derek's cock like a pro as he winked at Gerard.

"I believe you know Liam daddy; how would you like to fuck him and then me?" Derek moaned as he came down Liam's throat, Gerard's cock growing large and hard in mere seconds as he stripped making Liam gasp and rush over to him, still on his knees

"Fuck Gerard please let me suck you off and then fuck me" Liam begged whining as Gerard grabbed Liam by the [hair](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13219961&chapter=2/#) and held him mere inches from his massive cock as he growled in the boy's ear

"You want this cock whore?" Gerard asked

"Yes, fuck yes" Liam continued to whine and beg

"You better be able to take every inch if you can't you're gone" Gerard said as he maneuvered Derek over to him leaving the thick, long cocks between the fucking whore beta

"I can daddy, I can fuck Derek fuck me while I show him" Liam said before taking every inch of Gerard's cock down his throat screaming as neither man gave him any warning before slamming into his mouth and ass at rapid speed, both men screaming in pleasure and never stopping their rough fucking.

"Fucking slut take both those cocks!" Derek screamed

"Got what a good fucking cock sucker, how's his pussy slut?" Gerard asked as he and Derek kissed between fucking the boy

"It's so fucking good, you're going to love it though not as much as you love mine" Derek said with a grin that Gerard wiped off with a playful smack

"No one compares to you slut, these whores are temporary but you will ride my cock until the day I die" Gerard hissed as Derek pulled out of Liam only to get on his back and have the younger boy ride him, Gerard surprising him by shoving his cock down Derek's throat and showing Liam just how hard he fucked his number one slut

"That's right slut shows him, show him how a pro does it!" Derek smiling as he continued his pace until Gerard announced he was about to come, shocked when instead of finishing in Derek's throat Liam jumped up shoved Gerard down and slammed his hole onto his cock screaming in pleasure in pan

"FUCK SO FUCKING GOOD! FUCK ME DADDY, FUCK ME!" Liam screamed as Gerard let loose his beast and fucked the beta like a rapid animal as he sucked Derek off, he took the younger boy over and over on every surface and against every wall before finally he screamed out and his cum erupted inside Liam's hole making Liam scream as his own cock erupted all over his and Gerard's chest

"FUCK I LOVE THAT CUM INSIDE ME!" Liam continued to scream before finally losing his fight with [sleep](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13219961&chapter=2/#) as he blissfully fell under it's spell leaving Gerard to turn and run over to Derek who was bent over the couch on full display and shoved his entire cock into Derek's hole before like Liam let his beast go

"YES, FUCKING YES I LOVE YOUR COCK FUCKING ME!" Derek screamed

"I LOVE FUCKING YOU!"

The animalistic fucking continued all through the night, not even stopping when Peter walked in and instead of watching or joining grabbed Liam who had just woken and dragged him upstairs where the sounds of Peter fucking the boy drove Gerard to fuck Derek harder before finally Derek screamed his release cumming everywhere as his hole tightened and ended Gerard's fight to keep going

"FUCKING WHORE, TAKE MY JIZZ!" Gerard screamed filling Derek up over and over before the men collapsed on the couch smiling at each other

"Fuck you're amazing" Derek said

"You too babe, I just wish you were still a student so we could fuck during school it's toture waiting all day to get my dick sucked"

"So, don't fuck my pack, in fact Jackson's acting like he's better than everyone again, I think getting fucked by the massive cock might knock him down the peg he needs" Derek said with a smirk that Gerard joined in on

"Well then tomorrow that cocky little bastard will get the fucking of his life" Gerard growled

**AN: YAY another chapter! So, what do you think? Next chapter will see Gerard fucking both Jackson and Stiles. We also may see Isaac getting fucked by his own father. We shall see, next[update](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13219961&chapter=2/#) should be within the week!**


	3. Jackson Whittemore

**AN: Hey guys and I am back with another chapter! I am loving writing this fic so updates will come faster than most. Also updates in Put Me in Coach are happening this week with at least 4 updates planned so check those out!**

****

** CH 1-10 PAIRINGS: **

**Gerard/Derek**

**Gerard/Scott, Gerard/Liam/Derek**

**Gerard/Jackson**

**Gerard/Stiles**

**Gerard/Isaac**

**Gerard/Liam**

**Gerard/Boyd**

**Gerard/Theo**

**Gerard/Aiden**

**Gerard/Ethan**

** HUNTER’S DELIGHT (CH.3: Jackson Whittemore) **

As promised the next day at school Gerard walked to his office with one thing on his mind, fucking Jackson Whittemore’s brains out. Motivation had become even easier after Derek had shown him a video on Jackson fucking the chemistry teacher Adrian Harris, Coach Finstock and Jackson’s own father each video making him harder and more determined.

“Have Jackson Whittemore paged to my office and once he’s inside and the door’s closed no interruptions until he leaves” Gerard ordered the secretary who did exactly as he said. Gerard made sure to pull all the blinds down and once again was thankful that his office was sound proof as his cock grew hard.

Ten long minutes later there was a knock and the opened revealing Jackson walking into his office with confusion, making the older man grin even wider.

“Hello Jackson, please lock the door behind you” Gerard said as the boy did just that before sitting down and addressing the older man in front of him

“What is this about Principal Argent?” Jackson asked as he sat down before freezing as Gerard turned his lap top screen over and played the video of Jackson riding Adrian Harris’s cock

“This and a handful of other videos of you fucking various staff, students and shocking of all your own father” Gerard said his grin grower wider before continuing

“You’re a fucking cock slut aren’t you Jackson? Need it every day, right? Well if you don’t want these videos getting out, I think you should strip and then add me to your list of sex partners. Think you can do that slut?” Gerard asked as he stood revealing his massive cock that tented his dress pants, making Jackson’s eyes darken with lust as he licked his lips before standing up and taking off all of his clothes revealing quite the hot fucking body underneath.

Jackson’s pecs were firm and large, his six-pack tight, his bubble butt not huge but big enough to make the old man want to eat it before fucking it and his cock stood hard and thick, at least 8 inches Gerard would have to guess.

“Fuck whore get down on your knees and suck me off!” Gerard demanded as he grabbed Jackson’s hair and pulled him down to his knees where the young whore was eye to eye with Gerard’s massive cock.

The thick monster sprang out and slapped Jackson in the face, making the boy stare at it with desire and Gerard removed his shirt and pants, leaving him just as naked as the boy beneath him.

“What are you waiting for slut? Fucking suck, me!” Gerard growled only to groan as Jackson’s tongue licked a firm line up Gerard’s cock before stopping

“Want me to suck you off daddy? Face fuck me, I can take it all but I like it rough” Jackson groaned before gasping in shock as the back of his head was grabbed and as asked for every inch of the monster cock was shoved down his throat before the older man began face fucking faster than he had with anyone other than Derek.

“Want it rough slut? You’ll get it rough” Gerard hissed as he continued to fuck Jackson’s mouth and throat making the wolf gag continuously the sound making Gerard simply speed up his thrusting

“Fuck whore come here” Gerard demanded as he lifted Jackson up and turned him upside down leaving the wolf’s cock in front of Gerard’s lips the wolf moaning as Gerard licked his cock

“Fuck daddy suck me off while I do you!” Jackson begged making the older man grin and wink before sucking down the cock in front of him and give the teenager the best blow job he had ever gotten while also continuing to fuck the boy’s throat again the gagging coming from Jackson’s mouth only made Gerard go harder until Jackson was pulling away screaming as ropes of cum filled Gerard’s mouth. Not one drop was wasted as the old man swallowed it all before grabbing the back of Jackson’s head and again face fucking him at a rapid pace

“Fucking slut keep sucking me! Love that cock whore? It’s yours anytime you want after this, fucking makes me cum slut!” Gerard moaned as the gagging grew louder until finally the older man was cumming with loads of jizz that filled Jackson’s mouth and traveled down his throat as he swallowed, not stopping until Gerard was done leaving the man to growl as Jackson popped off his cock and bent over his desk leaving his bubble butt on full display.

“What do you want now whore?” Gerard growled as he got to his knees and separated Jackson’s cheeks leaving the glistening hole on full display

“Want me to eat you out Jackson? Eat this slutty hole out before I fuck your brains out several times?” Gerard asked as he licked the hole making Jackson scream in pleasure

“Fuck yes daddy, please eat me, oh fuck yes!” The boy screamed as his hole was penetrated by Gerard’s tongue before it started devouring the boy’s delicious insides making Jackson thrash his head from side to side as he screamed out

“Fuck so fucking good daddy, don’t stop tongue fucking me!” Jackson screamed as he jacked off while watching the older man eat him out, screaming more as two fingers into his hole next to the old man’s tongue.

It didn’t last long as Jackson came again and Gerard needed his cock inside the boy as he stood up, pressed Jackson up against the wall and slammed every inch of his massive cock inside the wolf making another pleasured scream fill the office.

“Fucking tight slut, want me to fuck your brains out now?” Gerard growled as Jackson’s eyes turned yellow as they glowed, and the boy smirked that cocky smirk

“Do it daddy, fuck me until you can’t get it up anymore, FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!” Jackson screamed as his principal began fucking him with rapid, rough thrusts bringing nothing but pleasure as his massive cock hit Jackson’s spot every time

“Fuck so fucking good Gerard!” Jackson moaned

“Back at you whore, so fucking tight fuck take it!” Gerard screamed as he continued to slam into the teenage boy before switching positions and fucking Jackson with the boy on all fours and screaming louder than before

“Fucking slut, you’re mine whenever I want!” Gerard hissed as skin slapped loudly together as the fucking grew rougher and faster, minutes passing, positions switching and screams never dulling until finally Jackson screamed his release, making his hole tighten around the massive cock making Gerard cum at the same time both of them screaming loudly.

“FUCK YES DADDY!”

“FUCK WHORE, FUCKING TAKE ME CUM!” Gerard growled as load after load filled Jackson as the boy’s own cock sprayed his release all over his and Gerard’s chest. When it was done both of them cleaned up but didn’t bother getting dressed as Jackson smiled at the feeling of Gerard’s monster getting hard again.

“What do you say slut another round?” Gerard asked

“As many rounds as, you can give me” Jackson said before screaming as Gerard’s cock slammed inside him again

**AN: So, what did you think? I have decided that I am going to add women in this fic as well so look out for some of those pairings it starts in the next chapter with two pairings of Gerard/Stiles and Derek/Kate so enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys and I am back with another chapter! I am loving writing this fic so updates will come faster than most. Also updates in Put Me in Coach are happening this week with at least 4 updates planned so check those out!**

****

** CH 1-10 PAIRINGS: **

**Gerard/Derek**

**Gerard/Scott, Gerard/Liam/Derek**

**Gerard/Jackson**

**Gerard/Stiles, Derek/Kate**

**Gerard/Isaac/Mr. Lahey**

**Gerard/Derek, Peter/Derek**

**Gerard/Boyd**

**Gerard/Theo**

**Gerard/Aiden**

**Gerard/Ethan**

** HUNTER’S DELIGHT (CH.4: Stiles Stilinski & Daughter’s Delight) **

Moans could be heard from the Argents basement as Gerard walked down the stairs completely naked and hard, loving what he found when he made it down the last step.

“Fuck Stiles who knew you were such a whore?” The hunter asked with a grin at the sight of the two men he hired to grab the boy off the lacrosse field when the lights died completely naked and getting sucked off by the Sheriff’s son, before the boy stopped at the sight of the monster cock in front of him, causing the boy to stop servicing the two men and quickly getting in front of the cock where he licked it several times before looking up at Gerard.

“You’re about to find out how big of a whore I can be” Stiles said with a wink before engulfing Gerard’s cock and bobbing up and down the length and speed the man had never felt before

“Fuck slut, so fucking good!” Gerard moaned as he held Stiles held against his pelvis, thrusting faster and faster, surprised at the lack of gagging Stiles did. The little whore most of taken so much cock his gag reflex was completely gone.

They kept it up until the older man came with a scream, filling the boy’s mouth and watching Stiles swallow it down

“My turn” Stiles growled surprising Gerard when he shoved the man to his knees and his eyes grew wider as Stiles stripped his clothes off, his rock-hard cock stood at nearly twelve inches and was thicker than he had ever seen before

“Suck my cock!” Stiles growled shoving eight inches down Gerard’s throat, surprising the hunter when he found himself gagging on Stiles’ cock and unable to get the entire monster down his throat

“Fuck suck it Gerard!”

The hunter moving up and down the length as long as he could until like Gerard the young boy was Cumming, thick loads of cum filling the older man’s mouth and traveling down his throat as Gerard swallowed.

“Fuck yeah” Stiles whispered before he found himself with his ass pulled up the hunter’s chest and not stopping until the hole was right in front of Gerard’s tongue

“Ride my tongue you fucking slut!” Gerard growled by shoving his entire tongue into Stiles hole making the younger man scream and writhe in pleasure as he bounced up and down on the wet appendage that was fucking his hole

“Fuck yes daddy, fucking tongue fuck me!” Stiles begged while continuing to ride the old man’s until he couldn’t take it anymore and held Gerard down while he replaced the older man’s tongue with his cock as Stiles sank down and before either could blink began riding Gerard while quick thrusts.

“Fucking whore, can’t get enough of my cock, can you?” Gerard growled as he thrust up rapidly meeting Stiles faster than ever leaving both parties screaming

“Fuck, it’s an amazing cock!” Stiles moaned

“You like the way it fills your tight little hole whore?” Gerard asked as he switched positions and was now fucking Stiles up against the basement wall, his thrusts growing stronger making the young man scream in pleasure

“Fuck yes, FUCK ME!” Stiles begged

“Yeah fucking take me whore!” The hunter screamed as the pounding continued through various positions before finally both men screamed their release

“Fuck take it bitch!” Gerard hissed as he filled Stiles hole with his warm cum and the young man’s own cock sprayed cum all over the floor before the two collapsed onto each other, only to rest for ten minutes before Gerard was hard and fucking Stiles senseless again, neither planning to stop anytime soon.

Meanwhile across town screams of pleasure were also being echoed off the lofts walls as a naked Kate Argent was spread wide open with Derek Hale between her legs, eating her pussy with delight. Kate was screaming with pleasure as Derek’s tongue lapped and fucked her pussy the man smiling with glee as he did so.

“Fuck Derek, keep eating that pussy baby!” Kate begged as her head swam with pleasure with each stroke of the wolf’s skilled tongue

“Like it when I eat out your delicious pussy slut?” Derek asked with a growl as he licked Kate’s pussy twice before the woman had her hands in the back of his head and was pushing his mouth against her dripping pussy

“Fuck yeah eat my pussy!” Kate screamed before continuing

“You going to tell my dad you fucked me rough? Tell him I squirted all over, fucking hot stud I can’t wait for your cock to be in my wet pussy!”

Derek continued to eat Kate out at rapid speed, the woman’s screams only driving him further and faster into her pussy. He continued eating her out until finally Kate’s thighs squeezed his head and she screamed out in ecstasy as her pussy squirted out streams of her delicious pussy juice down Derek’s throat as the man lapped and swallowed everything, she gave him.

“Fuck that was amazing, how about I return the favor?” Kate asked with lust in her eyes as she got on her knees and without any warning sucked every inch of Derek’s thick cock into her mouth, before she gave the signal for the man to start face fucking her. Derek was more than happy to oblige as he thrust in and out of the whore’s talented mouth.

“Fucking suck me whore!” Derek commanded as Kate gagged on his cock for several minutes before Derek’s pulled out quickly and forced Kate on all fours. His thick, massive cock entered her only a couple of inches, but it was enough to start a series of screams and whines as Derek leaned down and whispered into the woman’s ear

“Tell me what I want to hear slut” Derek growled

“Fuck me Derek, fuck me all night long with that massive cock! Make me squirt all over you all night long, come on FUCK ME!” Kate begged as she tried to force more of Derek’s cock inside her only to have the wolf grab her hips and hold her still

“I’m going to fuck your senseless all-night long slut!” Derek promised before slamming his entire cock inside Kate’s pussy making the woman scream

“YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!”

Her screams only driving Derek harder and faster inside her pussy before she was squirting again screams louder than before until she stopped only to start up again when Derek switched positions and roughly fucked her in every position possible, making her squirt four more times.

“Fucking pussy loves me cock doesn’t its slut?” Derek asked as he tried to stop his orgasm, but once Kate squirted for the last time the wolf was done as her pussy clenched onto his cock for dear life and allowed it to fill her pussy with her warm jizz.

“FUCKING SLUT, FUCKING TAKE IT!”

“YES, GIVE IT TO ME DEREK, FUCK ME!” Kate and Derek roared as the final orgasm finished and it left both parties exhausted making them collapse on the bed and lay there until Derek was able to get hard again and once, he was Kate was sucking him off again.

“Fuck yeah baby, keep sucking me! I can’t wait to fuck you all night long then show the video to your daddy!” Derek said before pulling Kate up and slamming his cock back inside her never giving her time to adjust before fucking her senseless again and again all night long.

**AN: Alright guys we managed to get another chapter out! I am on a roll and plan to have chapters 5-12 up by next Friday. There will be several more updates in several other fics as well this week so look out for them!**


End file.
